darksporearenafandomcom-20200214-history
Zelem's Nexus
Zelem's Nexus is a planet in Darkspore Arena. It has floating island you can only reach in you can fly, use a teleporter, or cross a bridge. Gameplay When you get to Zelem's Nexus, you will see a sign. The game automatically reads to you what the sign says. "Caution, Floating Islands ahead!" After that you use the teleporter and you are on a island. You see som Shikoru. After shifting through many Quantum and Cyber enemies, you and your team come across some moon lizard,Cyber Minion. Defeat their special Techno Comet ability and pass. After that you see a bridge a walk across it. There is a island with a big tan building saying, Zelem's Lab. Go inside, and you see some robots, a button that says R, a test bed, and a Picture of a Blue and green animal on 4 legs, believed to be Zelem. After you get out of the lab you hear a loud noise.It is Polaris, the Gravity Manipulator! Polaris has 825 health. he is level 12, Rank 10. After you defeat Polaris, he teleports away and drops something. It is a Watch that is almost 400 million years old, as old as the Devonian. You pick it up. After studying it, you take it to zelem's lab and put it in a backpack full of batteries. The Cyber Packback you took is taken back with you to Telecommuno. Enemies on Zelem's Nexus ﻿Moon Lizard- a moon lizard is a Cyber Minion who attacks by blasting energy at you and kicking you. Super Tilloy- a super Tilloy is a Quantum Agent. They teleport you to another area and a long range attacker, Such as Pilus and Discmuss would help attack. Reparatron- A Cyber Minion. They heal other Reparatrons when they die. A Repartron attacks by punching and kicking. Sapphire Scorpiod- a Scorpion Quantum Minions that Sting you and Teleport you, just like a Super Tilloy. Warp Spawner-they teleport away when you attack. This can not be prevent. They are Quantum Shooters. They also throw pieces of space-Time at you, hurting you. Martial- a Cyber lieutenant. They are big tank like creatures that walk on 6 legs. They jump up, spin in air, and come down on you. Polaris- Polaris is a Quantum Boss. He can stomp on you, Teleport you, Throw space-time at you, and even throw you like a dog hiding his bone. Items and Inventory of Zelem's Nexus Watch- it can take you back in time.it is retrived after fighting Polaris once. Cyber Backpack-It is found in Zelem's Lab. It powers the robots in there. One is a Cyber Ravager Hero. Cat Jewel- A object there is 3 of. find all three and get a special suprise! Zelem's key- let's you enter zelem's lab. Found after beating 2 Reparatrons. Parts At Zelem's Nexus are 300 Parts.There are 1800 parts on all the planets put together. Challenges Zelem's Nexus gives you challenges. The reward for a challenge is 200 pebbles. Pebbles are the currency of Darkspore Arena. Polaris- Defeat Polaris for 400 pebbles. Cat Jewel Hunt- You get a part and Moon Lizards- Kill 200 Moon Lizard in two visits. Moon Lizard Exchange-Teleport a Moon Lizard to another island. Silicon Hunt-Kill 15 Super Tilloy. Earthquake- Earthquake a island. Worldwide sanctuary- Visit every island. Bio accountant- Edit 15 Heros from Zelem's Nexus. Space Time- Deliver 19 animals to islands. Hunter-Kill 800 creatures on the Nexus. Sattigarius- Make an animal fall of a island. Zelem- Get into Zelem's lab. Cyber Backback-Put the Cyber backpack on a robot in the lab. Cell attack-Edit a Hero 100 times. Minionworld- Minionate one of every species of enemy on the Nexus. Fly-Fly from island to another. Zelem ﻿Zelem made his planet shatter and it's land split apart and floated, due to gravitation wells, thanks to Vex,Captain Spike and Zelem building a macinhe to lift all the islands. In the picture in the gameplay section of this page, you can see Zelem. He is under a E-Dna tube.in Game 3, you find Zelem, and he is added to you Heros bank. Zelem and Vex tell you that animals called vessil are taking over Lusso. Category:Planets Category:Quantum Heros Category:Cyber Heros Category:zelem